31 jours, 12 mois par an
by takisys
Summary: petites vignettes sans queue ni tête, écrites sur une liste de thème proposé par le site 31jours : http://community./31 jours/ rating: T grand maximum mais généralement K : Nine Rose et Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **les 1001 voyages de Jack

**Auteur: **Takysis**  
Jour/Thème: **01/12/09** –** L'histoire sans fin

**Jour/Thème: **02/12/09** –** Incassable**  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Rose et le Docteur  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings éventuels: **attention livre Jackophage ! Et chute d'objets divers et variés !**  
Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: à l'origine deux petites vignettes sans queue ni tête, écrites pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

Le Docteur avait d'abord soigneusement vérifié que Jack et Rose soient occupés dans leur coin, il s'était préparé une tasse de thé, et avait fait couler un bain chaud dans l'immense salle de bain du Tardis, il avait mis de la musique et s'était plongé avec délice dans le bain bouillonnant : il avait passé l'âge de s'occuper d'enfants turbulents, Rose et Jack l'épuisaient.

En fait c'était surtout Jack, car pour Rose, il avait des trésors de patience, d'ailleurs si cela n'avait été que de lui, il aurait bien laissé Jack se débrouiller avec sa bombe… Non, Jack était un bon gars finalement, plein de bonne volonté, et beaucoup trop séduisant…

« Doooc ! » Avait hurlé Rose en déboulant dans la salle de bains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ?»

« Il est tombé dans un livre »

« C'est très bien ça ! Au moins on devrait être tranquille un petit moment »

« Non Doc ! Littéralement Doc ! piouff, plus de Jack ! Comme dans cette histoire… vous savez ! »

« C'est un blague ? Parce que là, j'avais prévu de prendre un bon bain, me rela…» Avait commencé le Docteur incrédule.

« Je vous dit : qu'il était là, en train de lire et que je l'ai vu, de mes yeux vu tomber dans ce livre ! »

« Quel livre ? » Avait-il demandé dégouté tout en attrapant le peignoir que lui tendait Rose.

« Est-ce que je sais ? Ça a vraiment de l'importance ? Oh, oui probablement… ! »

« Les milles et une nuits ! J'ai bien du le lire au moins trente fois et je ne suis jamais tombé nulle part sauf peut-être dans les bras de Morphée » Avait-dit le Docteur en examinent le kidnappeur sous toutes les coutures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Doc ? »

« J'ai bien peur qu'il lui faille trouver la solution tous seul… »

« Mais Doc ! »

« Le problème c'est qu'il est tombé, le livre je veux dire et on a perdu la page, on ne sait même pas dans quelle histoire il est tombé… »

« Et bien, on les fait toutes… il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça… »

« 1001 »

« Vous plaisantez, Doc ?... c'est pas vrai… Jack »

« Je suis désolé, et même si nous savions dans laquelle il est… je n'ai aucune idée de comment le récupérer »

« Oh, non… Jack »

« Allons Rose, c'est Jack ! «

« ??? »

« Les milles et une nuits, Rose ? S'il y a un endroit où Jack doit se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau, c'est bien là ! »

Rose avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras du Docteur, ils s'étaient installés tout les deux sur le grand sofa, les pieds du seigneur du temps reposaient sur la table basse où le livre trônait ouvert, juste au cas où…

Le Docteur ne se faisait guère d'illusion, mais ce qui le surprenait le plus dans cette histoire c'est que l'impossible capitaine allait lui manquer à lui aussi…

Rose n'était pas prête à perdre le capitaine comme ça. Bon, le Docteur avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il disait que Jack était une catastrophe sur pattes, mais il était drôle, toujours de bonne humeur, lui… et avec ça gentil et attentionné, et pas seulement quand cela l'arrangeait contrairement à ce qu'insinuait le seigneur du temps !

Rose avait attendu que le Docteur soit parti préparer le thé pour aller récupérer le livre qu'il avait perché hors d'atteinte sous prétexte qu'il était dangereux. Elle avait posé la petite chaise sur le bureau, qu'elle avait préalablement déplacé pour l'occasion, rajouté trois volumes encyclopédiques pour faire bonne mesure et était grimpée au sommet de son échafaudage… dressée sur l'extrême pointe de ses pieds, elle atteignait à grand peine l'objet de sa convoitise…

Et lorsque le Docteur était revenu avec, sur un plateau, tout ce qu'il faut pour faire de l'heure du thé un véritable repas, cela avait été pour voir valdinguer aux quatre coins de la pièce, non seulement sa très chère Rose, mais livres meubles et un alibaba-Jack multicolore qui avait été rouler jusque dans les escaliers en colimaçon et de là jusqu'en bas !

« Rose » Avait dit le Docteur se précipitant vers la jeune fille.

« Ça va Doc ! J'ai rêvé, ou j'ai effectivement vu passer un génie ? » Avait-elle demandé, un peu groggy.

« Je crois que c'était Jack… Jack, ça va ? »

« Où est-il encore passé ? »

« Dans l'escalier, Jack ça va ? Moi, je te dis que ce garçon ne fera pas de vieux os, Rose, crois moi !» Avait-il plaisanté en se précipitant à la suite de Rose pour trouver le capitaine en train de se débattre avec la pointe de ses babouches qui s'étaient entremêlées…

« Jack ! Tu peux pas répondre, non ? Ça t'amuse de nous faire peur comme ça ? » Lui avait reproché Rose.

Jack les avaient alors gratifiés d'un grand sourire

« Pourquoi ? Suis incassable ! » et il s'était relevé d'un bon pour prendre Rose dans ses bras sous le regard soulagé du Docteur.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: J**ack, papa poule !**  
Auteur: **Takisys

Béta : Black59**  
Jour/Thème: **21/11/09** –** gazouillis

**Jour/Thème: **24/11/09** –** C'est quand qu'on arrive**  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Jack, Rose et le Docteur  
**Rating: **PG

**Warnings éventuels: **aucun œuf n'a été maltraité pour l'écriture de ce malencontreux épisode**  
Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: à l'origine deux petites vignettes sans queue ni tête, écrites pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

« Bon, ben, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant ? »

« On a dit qu'on la ramenait sur Raxacoricofallapatorius, et qu'on lui trouvait une nouvelle famille ! » Lui rappela Rose.

« Oui, ça va merci ! Ça j'avais compris ! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point… même si parfois, j'en suis pas loin… ce que je voulais dire : c'est qu'un œuf en principe, faut en prendre soin pour qu'il éclose… est-ce que l'un de vous deux sait ce qu'il faut à un œuf raxacoricofallapatorien ? » Précisa Jack

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide, Jack » s'exclama le Docteur.

« Seulement que tu es un aimant à catastrophe, et tu viens encore une fois de nous le prouver brillamment !!! » Ajouta-t-il en regardant l'agent temporel égaré.

« Ça serait peut-être alors aussi bien que vous me laissiez ici… » Répondit Jack quelque peu dépité.

« Sur la faille ! Ciel ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences ! C'est vraiment le dernier endroit où je voudrais te voir ! » Répondit le Docteur pour le taquiner.

« Mais tu as raison, il va falloir prendre soin de cet œuf… » Avait-il admis.

« Vous croyez qu'on peut trouver ça sur internet : comment élever un raxacoricojesaisplusquoi ? » Fit Rose incrédule.

« Sur internet, j'en doute… quoique ? Mais dans la banque de données du Tardis certainement » fit le Docteur.

« J'ai trouvé ! » Fit Jack qui s'était déjà plongé, jusqu'au cou dans les informations relatives à Raxacoricofallapatorius et ses habitants.

« Oh, eh bien j'espère que le voyage ne sera pas trop long ! » Fit-il avec un air bizarre.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Fit Rose en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Oh ! Et on fait ça comment ? » Avait-elle ajouté.

Jack secoua la tête, indécis :

« Ben, on peut toujours courir tout autour du vaisseau, chacun notre tour… Ou alors… on pourrait jouer à la balle… ? »

Le Docteur avait ouvert de grands yeux horrifiés :

« Non ! Mais, ça ne va pas ? »

« Il est dit que les raxacoricofallapatoriens portent leurs œufs dans une poche ventrale, et pour que l'embryon se développe normalement, il faut qu'il soit secoué de manières répétées… Une meilleure idée Doc ? » Fit Jack avec un air moqueur.

Rose avait bercé l'œuf pendant près d'une heure, et fini par trouver le temps long, alors elle le passa à Jack…

Jack le berça une quinzaine de minutes, puis commença à le jeter en l'air et à le rattraper, sans prendre de risque… Cela lui permit de tenir une bonne demi-heure de plus…

Mais Rose n'était pas vraiment prête à reprendre le relais et le Docteur avait lui trouvé mieux à faire…

Finalement Jack et Rose trouvèrent un compromis, Rose installa un tapis de coussins et ils se mirent à jouer à la balle avec l'œuf au-dessus.

Finalement l'idée de Jack n'était pas si mauvaise se disait Rose, juste au moment où le Docteur choisit de faire irruption :

« Non ! Mais vous êtes inconscients tout les deux ! »

Surprit, Jack tomba s'embrochant dans un coussin et fit un vol plané arrière, il vit l'œuf que Rose venait juste de lui lancer le survoler pour aller atterrir loin de l'aire douillette prévue à cet effet, et rouler sous le sofa !

« Non, mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! » Fit Jack en plongeant pour récupérer l'œuf.

Les trois amis retinrent leur souffle, Jack l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures avec un air déconfit puis le tandis au Docteur :

« Je ne vois pas de fissures, mais pour le reste… ? »

Le docteur qui avait sorti son stéthoscope prit le relais et se mit en devoir d'examiner son étrange patient, il fronça les sourcils puis avec un sourire ravi il annonça :

« Je crois que vous pouvez continuer à jouer : elle aime manifestement ça !»

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Doc ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? » Fit Jack perplexe.

« Des gazouillis ! »

« Des gazouillis ? » fit Rose abasourdie.

« Blon ? gazouille ? » Renchérit Jack effaré.

« Elle gazouille » confirma le Docteur en lançant l'œuf à Jack.

« Dites Docteur, c'est quand qu'on arrive ? » fit la petite voix de Rose, en bas dans le salon.

« Pourquoi ?, vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser tout les deux ! » répondit le Docteur depuis le pont.

« Ben, je commence à avoir mal au bras et, malgré l'imagination débordante de Jack, ça devient barbant»

Rose s'était laissée tomber mollement sur le sofa, elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim et elle avait sommeil.

Jack, voyant Rose abandonner la partie, s'était mis à jongler sans entrain avec l'œuf. Quand celui-ci lui avait échappé pour aller rouler cahin-caha à l'autre bout de la pièce et finir sous une commode, pour la Xème fois depuis le début du voyage, il ne s'était pas précipité … Il avait simplement attrapé un balai, et l'avait fait sortir, l'envoyant bouler dans la direction de Rose, cette dernière n'avait pas non plus réagi, pas de la manière escomptée :

« J'hésite entre une envie d'omelette bien baveuse, et un répulsion à vie d'œuf sous toutes ses formes… Tu crois que c'est normal ?»

« Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais je crois que je partage ton dilemme » lui avait répondu Jack avec une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.

Les deux hommes la désorientaient complètement, elle était la plus jeune, mais avait constamment l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux gamins, et sur ce plan là, Jack remportait indéniablement le pompon…

Et Rose le regardait, avec une certaine incrédulité, secouer l'œuf pour ensuite coller son oreille contre…

« Doc, c'est quand qu'on arrive ? » lança-t-il à la cantonade ;

« Tu fatigues toi aussi, Jack ? » lui répondit le Docteur, toujours sur le pont.

« Ben, c'est pas trop le problème ! Mais maintenant, j'entends clairement gazouiller et sans stéthoscope ! » Répondit-il en regardant Rose avec une grimace embarrassée.

Elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit, lui passant l'œuf.

« Docteur ! Je crois qu'il faudrait mettre les gaz ! » Cria-t-elle en repassant l'œuf à Jack avec une aversion marquée.

« Et Doc ! Ce serait bien si le Tardis ne nous improvisait pas un détour comme il en a le secret, parce que, sinon, on va avoir un sérieux problème ! » Ajouta Jack en regardant l'œuf d'un air suspicieux.

« Raxacoricofallapatorius ! Terminus ! Tout le monde descend ! » Leur répondit la voix du Docteur. Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et piqua un sprint vers le pont et la sortie : l'œuf commençait à se fendiller !!!

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **a capella

**Auteur: **Takisys**  
Jour/Thème: **03/12/09** –** les Choristes**  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Rose, Jack et le Docteur  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings éventuels: **risques de roulis  
**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: fait pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

Cela avait commençait par un léger murmure : Jack chantonnait pour lui-même, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il bricolait…

Rose s'était installée de manière à pouvoir admirer la vue et c'était jointe à lui, d'abord timidement sur la pointe des pieds, attaquant la partie des chœurs

Les yeux pétillants, Jack avait alors fait raisonner sa douce voix chaude et Rose lui avait répondu en passant de l'aigu aux graves avec une aisance naturelle

Jack n'avait pas voulu être en reste et avait donné la pleine puissance à sa voix de ténors

Le Tardis s'était alors mis de la partie, assurant la rythmique et une débauche de jeux de lumières, attirant un Docteur inquiet.

Une fois celui-ci rassuré, il voulu se joindre à eux, mais Rose et Jack l'avaient rapidement invité à se taire et à danser avec eux…

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Question de perspective

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Béta** : Black 59**  
Jour/Thème: **03/12/09** –** la princesse et la grenouille**  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Rose, Jack et le Docteur  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings éventuels: **Racistes : passez votre chemins ! Ou vous risquez d'être très choqué : leçon de tolérance, version Jack !  
**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: Petite vignette écrite pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

* * *

« C'est quoi un balup ? » avait demandé Rose.

« Une sorte de batracien » avait répondu le Docteur amusé.

« Comme un crapaud ? » fit Rose avec une grimace horrifiée.

« Non, plutôt une petite grenouille, une jolie petite grenouille verte et bleue avec... »

« Stop ! Arrête là, tout de suite ! »

Jack abasourdi regarda Rose avec des yeux ronds ; il ne comprenait manifestement pas sa réaction et le Docteur jubilait.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » avait-il dit.

« Tu es dégoûtant ! Tu me répugnes, comment peux-tu ? »

Jack appelait des yeux le Docteur à son secours, mais celui était mort de rire.

« Mais Rose...? »

Celle -ci se leva et s'enfuit en disant :

« Tu m'approches plus, plus jamais ! » avait-elle dit avec un air profondément dégouté.

Jack regarda le docteur avec l'air d'un gamin qui réalise qu'il s'est fait avoir.

« Ça vous amuse, hein ? »

« Beaucoup ! Mon pauvre Jack, un jour, il faudra que tu apprennes à faire le tri dans tes histoires en fonction de ton auditoire » lui dit le Docteur avec un air faussement compatissant.

Jack était parti à la recherche de Rose sans attendre et l'avait rejointe alors qu'elle arrivait à sa chambre.

« Rose attend, il faut qu'on parle »

« Pas maintenant Jack, pas maintenant »

« S'il te plait Rose » fit-il avec de grands yeux tristes.

« Oh et puis arrête de faire ça ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? » Fit-il innocemment.

« Oh tu le sais très bien » Dit-elle en le laissant quand même entrer dans l'immense chambre qu'elle occupait dans le Tardis, elle lui avait indiqué un des fauteuils près de la petite table basse, sur laquelle un plateau avec un thé brûlant les attendait : attention spéciale du Tardis.

Rose avait froncé les sourcils.

« Elle n'aime pas quand on se dispute » avait dit Jack.

« Elle? »

« Oui, en fait elle n'a pas vraiment de genre, mais elle dit que si elle en avait un ce serait "elle" » avait expliqué Jack.

Rose s'était un peu radoucie, le fait que Jack puisse communiquer avec le Tardis, lui rappelait à quel point ils étaient différents.

« Tu sais, des fois tu devrais garder tes histoires pour toi »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... une grenouille, Jack ? Une Grenouille ? »

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu disais des gens qui te regardaient de travers quand ils te voyaient dans la rue avec Mickey ? »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas comparer Mickey avec une grenouille ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« D'abord parce que Mickey est humain »

« Le Docteur n'est pas humain, je te rappelle »

« Mais c'est pas une grenouille ! Non plus ! »

« Je viens d'une petite colonie qui a été fondée par des gens qui ont du fuir parce qu'ils étaient différents, par la suite, ils ont accueilli d'autres réfugiés. J'ai grandi au milieu d'humains et de non humains vivant en bonne intelligence. J'ai moi même un peu de sang insectoïde, demande-moi pas à quoi ressemblait mon arrière-arrière trisaïeul, j'en ai aucune idée parce que sa race a été anéantie ! »

« Suis désolé ! »

« Beaucoup de races ont été décimées dans l'histoire de l'univers, simplement parce qu'elles étaient différentes et plus faibles que leur voisines »

« Certains de mes amis d'enfance avaient des tentacules, d'autres des mandibules, pour moi, c'est juste différent... une sorte d'aventure... »

« M'ouï, je m'excuse, c'est juste bizarre... tu sais » avait dit Rose un peu gênée de sa réaction.

« Une bête humaine, comme moi, doit te paraître... du réchauffé » avait-elle ajouté avec une moue boudeuse.

Déclenchant l'hilarité de Jack.

« Oh Rose, ma Rose, toi, tu es ma princesse, ma princesse des étoiles, unique en son genre »

« Et toi, tu es un gros baratineur, un baratineur intergalactique » avait-elle conclu en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **La fabuleuse histoire de Rose Tyler

**Auteur: **Takisys**  
Jour/Thème: **05/12/09** –** le fabuleux destin…**  
Fandom: **Doctor Who/Torchwood**  
Personnage/Couple: **Tish, Jack, Ten junior et Nine junior  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings éventuels: **éventuelsspoilers pour une histoire que je n'ai pas encore mise en ligne et qui se passe à la fin du deuxième millénaire : pour les curieux, le prologue est lui en ligne à cette adresse : .

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: fait pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

« Si vous voulez que Tad vous raconte une histoire, les garçons : vous avez cinq minutes pour être lavés et en pyjama ! » Avait annoncé Tish, elle avait regardé, amusée, ses deux fils obtempérer avec entrain :

« Et quelle histoire ce sera, ce soir ? » Avait-elle demandé, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« La fabuleuse histoire de Rose Tyler ! » Avait répondu en chœur Ten et Nine

Elle avait ramassé le linge sale, qu'elle avait déposé au passage dans la buanderie et elle était remontée dans la grande pièce-à-vivre où son compagnon bricolait un grille-pain qu'il avait trouvé au marché local de Beta Gemma 12, en même temps qu'une boite contenant tout un tas de bric-à-brac, dont des porte-clefs publicitaires et un tournevis cassé, sonique le tournevis, il va sans dire…

« Les garçons veulent que tu leurs racontes encore une fois l'histoire de Rose, je vais finir par être jalouse, tu sais » Avait-elle dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie

« On aurait peut-être du choisir d'autres noms ! » Avait-il répondu avec un sourire ravi qui lui remontait jusqu'aux yeux, qu'il avait décidément trop bleus…

Ils étaient redescendu ensemble jusqu'à la chambre d'enfants, parce que Tish aimait bien, elle aussi, cette histoire. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Rose, mais elle savait ce qu'elle lui devait : la vie d'abord, mais là elle n'était pas la seule, ensuite Jack et leur deux magnifiques petits garçons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Rose

**Auteur: **Takisys**  
Jour/Thème: **07/12/09** –** Sur mes lèvres

**Fandom: **Doctor Who/Torchwood**  
Personnage/Couple: **Rose, Jack

**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings éventuels : **alors là, vraiment aucun qui ne me viennent à l'esprit

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: fait pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

Sur mes lèvres, le goût des tiennes douces et fruitées

Sur mes lèvres, le souvenir de tes baisers légers comme des ailes de papillons

Sur mes lèvres, le velours de ta peau

Et pour toujours, ton nom de fleur comme une douce caresse

Sur une vieille blessure qui ne veut se refermer

Rose ma tendre amie, mon âme sœur

Jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu seras


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Rose et l'esprit de Noël

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59**  
Jour/Thème: **25/12/09** –** Le père Noël est une ordure**  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Rose, Jack et le Docteur  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings éventuels: **petit télescopage temporel

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: fait pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

« On ne fête pas Noël là d'où tu viens ? » avait demandé Rose consternée

Le docteur n'était plus très sûr de savoir comment on en était arrivé à parler de Noël, parce que la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était Jack en train de raconter encore une de ses incroyables histoires où il finissait toujours nu comme un vers en plus ou moins charmante compagnie, et mea culpa, il avait dû décrocher…

Les trois amis étaient confortablement installés dans le salon du Tardis devant un thé et des petits gâteaux.

« Tu sais au cinquante et unième siècle la pseudo naissance du Christ… » Avait commencé Jack en jetant un regard, qui criait au secours, vers le Docteur.

« Mais Noël ce n'est pas que ça ! Si non ça ne s'internationaliserait pas comme c'est en train de se faire, je parle du vingt et unième, évidement ! »

« Internationalisation toute relative Rose, et plutôt mercantile » avait rectifié le Docteur

« Et l'esprit de Noël, qu'est-ce que vous en faites de l'esprit de Noël ? » Avait renchéri Rose

« C'est quoi ça ? Une sorte d'entité païenne ? » Avait demandé Jack en toute sincérité et déclenchant l'hilarité du Docteur

« Non Jack ! Disons que c'est plutôt un état d'esprit ! » Lui avait-il expliqué

« L'esprit de Noël, comment t'expliquer… je vais vous raconter une histoire, une histoire qui m'est arrivée quand j'étais petite… »

À cette époque là, on vivait dans une petite banlieue relativement tranquille. J'avais huit ans et Mickey neuf, c'était l'année où il a perdu ses parents dans ce terrible accident de voiture juste un mois avant Noël, et qu'il est parti vivre avec ses grands-parents...

On n'était pas dans la misère et on n'a jamais été bien riche, mais cette année là avait été particulièrement dure, et on ne croyait plus au père Noël, ni l'un, ni l'autre, aussi je voulais lui faire un beau cadeau : un gros nounours pour lui tenir compagnie quand il était triste et que je ne pouvais pas être là...

J'avais huit ans et des idées, alors pour gagner l'argent nécessaire, je me suis mise à collecter toutes les bouteilles consignées que je pouvais trouver, chez nous, les voisins etc. et je les ramenais à la superette du quartier. Je faisais aussi quelques courses pour une ou deux grand-mères...

Bref, le 24 décembre, je me suis rendu au magasin de jouet et j'ai étalé toute ma fortune sur le comptoir et j'ai demandé le plus gros nounours que je pouvais avoir avec ça… et la vendeuse est revenue avec un ours horrible et plus petit que ma poupée.

J'étais dégoutée et découragée, alors je suis allée attendre maman sur le banc où nous avions rendez-vous et là, il y avait ce type avec un énorme ours gris aussi grand que moi.

"Bonjour mademoiselle" me dit-il

"Je suis pas autorisée à parler aux étrangers, Monsieur"

"Même quand ils sont envoyés par le père Noël ?"

"Surtout lorsqu'ils sont envoyés par un père Noël qui n'existe pas! "

"Ça c'est ma Rose" avait interrompu le Docteur adressant un clin d'œil à Jack

"Oh, c'est dommage, parce que vois-tu : ce n'est pas tant qu'il n'existe pas, que le fait qu'il est débordé et ne peut s'occuper de tous les enfants comme il le faisait dans le temps. Alors des fois je l'aide un peu... il m'a dit que toi aussi tu voulais l'aider... il m'a demandé de te remettre cet ours pour ton ami Mickey"

Évidement je suis restée sans voix à le regarder s'éloigner avec son grand manteau bleu.

Bon, je me suis fait disputer par maman qui n'a jamais voulu croire cette histoire.

"On se demande pourquoi » fit Jack en riant et regardant le Docteur avec un drôle d'air.

"Oh vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, je sais que ça a vraiment l'air incroyable, mais mince vous vous rappelez que l'on voyage à travers le temps et l'espace à bord d'une cabine téléphonique bleue ?"

"Oui, justement" avait-dit en riant le capitaine, imaginant le Docteur jouant les assistants père Noël.

Ce que Rose n'avait pas vu ce fameux jour de décembre, c'est le jeune homme au grand manteau brun, les mains dans les poches, observant la scène de loin avec un sourire bienveillant :

" Et tu disais que tu t'étais contenté de venir la voir en cachette sans jamais lui adresser la parole... Joyeux Noel capitaine et à bientôt" avait murmuré le Docteur avant de s'en retourner tristement vers le Tardis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **Bain Turc intergalactique

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: demain !**  
Jour/Thème: **06/02/10** – Drague – Sex, Drug and Rock & Roll  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Rose, Jack et le Docteur  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings éventuels: **gros câlins avec des fleurs géantes, bref une autre aventure de Jack dans le Kadac˝t'am de Sisko 4

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: fait pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

Il avait fallu que Jack parle à Rose de Sisko 4 et surtout de son Kadac˝t'am ! Ce type était une véritable calamité ambulante !

« Docteur… ! » Avait supplié Rose.

« Il en est hors de question ! »

« Dites plutôt que vous avez peur de vous mettre nu ! » Avait fait Rose avec un air mutin, puis se retournant vers Jack, elle avait demandé :

« Tu as bien dit que c'était mixte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu sais que c'est dans un véritable lupanar qu'il veut nous emmener ? Et puis je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec la nudité !» Avait-il eu le malheur de dire.

« C'est juste une sorte de bain Turc intergalactique ! Avec toutes sortes de bassins remplis de liquides différents et puis des bulles géantes ! » Avait dit Jack pétillant de malice et le mettant au défi.

Le Docteur avait fini par accepter, c'était vrai après tout que le Kadac˝t'am valait le détour, l'établissement était immense, avec de nombreuses salles avec autant de bassins répondant aux désirs et aux plaisirs des différentes espèces qui fréquentaient cette région de l'espace connu.

Si c'était un centre de plaisir ludique, c'était aussi un temple dédié à l'éveil des sens et accessoirement un lieu de rencontre, même si ce n'était pas sa vocation première.

Mais avec Jack dans leur bagage, leur "circuit découverte des merveilles de l'univers" risquait de prendre un tour nettement plus "Sex Drug and Rock and Roll" s'il n'y prenait garde !

Surtout "Sex" en fait !

Le côté Rock an Roll, il se le réservait !

Mais Jack était un véritable "plan sexe" sur patte, et pas seulement à cause de ses phéromones !

Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder faire avec cette façon de dire :

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle ! » Avec un regard et un sourire qui frôlait l'attentat à la pudeur et ça juste pour récupérer tickets et serviettes.

On ne pouvait cependant pas le taxer d'avoir des à priori car l'impressionnant Artrub chargé de la sécurité avait droit au même traitement mais sans le Mademoiselle.

Jack avait bien entendu vanté le T'am avec son palem, un liquide laiteux doux et parfumé dégageant une légère brume évanescente et surtout d'énormes bulles irisées qui s'élevaient très lentement autour de vous, cela avait un coté magique, voir irréel… !

Le Docteur préférait le Ka't˝am, avec son velain frais et effervescent.

« J'aime bien le coté tonique ! » avait-il affirmé.

« J'avais dans l'idée d'aller draguer du côté du T'am, il y a toujours plus de monde avec ces bulles géantes » avait tenté Jack faisant à Rose des yeux remplis de promesses indécentes.

« J'en attendais pas moins de toi, Jack » Avait soupiré le Docteur en prenant la direction de la salle qui l'intéressait. Si le docteur n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de se promener dans le plus simple appareil, pour Jack c'était manifestement quelque chose de tout à fait naturel !

Rose suivait le mouvement amusée.

« Les fleurs d'eau raffolent de ça » avait ajouté le Docteur avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Des fleurs d'eau ? » Avait demandé Jack amusé.

« Des fleurs d'eau ? » Avait répété Rose en regardant tour à tour les deux hommes.

« Oui, et c'est justement la pleine saison » avait dit le Docteur en s'enfonçant dans le liquide épais et tonique.

« Le Docteur batifolant avec des Fengeldubbitomîode'n ! Je veux voir ça ! » Avait dit Jack entraînant Rose à sa suite.

« Des quoi ? » Avait demandé Rose qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi toutes ces créatures avaient besoin d'avoir des noms encore plus bizarres qu'elles ne l'étaient !

« Des Fengeldubbitomîode'n, sortes d'anémones de mer géantes, non toxiques, et très très caressantes… » Avait expliqué le capitaine avec des yeux prometteurs.

Comme dans les autres salles, le grand bassin du Ka't˝am était peu profond, le velain qui le remplissait était translucide et lourd avec une forte portance, pas aussi forte que la Mer Morte mais au moins autant que la Mer Rouge !

La place était occupée aux deux tiers par de magnifiques Fengeldubbitomîode'n aux couleurs pastelles et chatoyantes.

Les créatures peu farouches, avaient rapidement accueilli les nouveaux venus pour les entraîner dans un étrange et envoûtant ballet aquatique.

Elles n'hésitaient pas à venir se lover contre eux et leurs doux tentacules étaient autant de petits doigts qu'elles laissaient courir sur la peau lisse des visiteurs, tantôt chatouillant, caressant, malaxant… c'était surprenant, relaxant, doux et terriblement sensuel…

Le Docteur avait l'air d'apprécier !

Quand à Jack, on aurait dit que les fleurs voulaient le dévorer, par moment il disparaissait, littéralement submergé au milieu d'elles !

« Elles sont très sensibles à ses phéromones » Avait expliqué le Docteur.

« Ne risque t-il pas de se noyer ? » Avait demandé Rose qui commençait à trouver que Jack restait sous l'eau bien trop longtemps.

« Jack ? Non, on n'aura pas cette chance ! C'est un humain de seconde génération : il sait respirer sous l'eau ! » Avait dit le Docteur avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Jai bien peur que nous n'en soyons pas si facilement débarrassé ! » Avait-il ajouté avec un air goguenard.

Mais finalement, Jack avait eu une bonne idée, ils s'étaient bien amusés et pour une fois le ciel ne leur était pas tombé sur la tête, du moins pas encore… !

Fin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **Plus romantique, tu meurs !

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59**  
Jour/Thème: **07/02/10** – Danse  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Rose, Jack et le Docteur  
**Rating: **PG

**Warnings éventuels: **Gros spoiler pour Empty child, avec bombes et Glenn Miller en musique de fond !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Vote fin de mois** : on verra plus tard !

Le Docteur avait beau dire, Jack avait quand même de la classe !

Non seulement, il lui avait sauvée la vie de façon spectaculaire, dans des circonstances extraordinaires, (c'est vrai qu'elle lui avait facilité la tâche : se retrouver suspendue au-dessus des toits de Londres, accrochée au bout de la corde d'un ballon de barrage anti-attaque aérienne en plein Blitz, il fallait quand même le faire !) mais après l'avoir récupérée grâce à son rayon-tracteur, il l'avait invitée à danser ! Et quelle danse !

Imaginez le cadre : un vaisseau spatial invisible amarré à Big Ben ! C'est déjà fort, non ?

Le Blitz, avec les Spitfire de sa Majesté chassant les Messerschmitt du Führer au dessus de vos têtes, les explosions et les sirènes en bruit de fond, les ballons volant silencieusement comme autant d'énormes fantômes !

Et là, le type vous invite à prendre le champagne sur la terrasse ! Et par là, il entend sur le toit de son vaisseau, et pour couronner le tout, il allume le cadran de Big Ben, rien que pour vous éblouir et vous met du Glenn Miller !

Est-ce-qu' aucun cavalier ne vous a jamais fait un coup pareil ? Franchement, la classe, non ?

Et, ils avaient dansé, là, au milieu du chaos, lui charmant, charmeur avec baisemain et… dieu, que ce type sentait bon… ! C'en était plus enivrant que le champagne !

Bon, elle n'était pas sotte au point de ne pas voir que l'animal avait une idée derrière la tête, mais n'empêche, cette danse là, Rose, ne l'oublierait jamais !

Et, qui le pourrait ?

Fin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: **Chien perdu sans collier !

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59**  
Jour/Thème: **09/02/10** –sanglot  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Jack  
**Rating: **PG

**Warnings éventuels: **spoiler pour The parting of the ways! Jack abandonné, seul dans la station de jeu !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Vote fin de mois** : on verra plus tard !

Il était parti, parti sans lui !

Le Tardis s'était dématérialisé sous ses yeux et il était resté là, impuissant, à le regarder disparaître dans le vortex.

Il restait seul, dans l'immense base orbitale, qui continuait sa rotation autour de la Terre, une Terre dévastée par les Daleks !

Seul au milieu de la poussière et des cadavres. Le dernier humain à des années lumières à la ronde, le dernier être vivant dans cette station de jeu et probablement dans tout le système solaire !

À des siècles, en temps et en distance, de chez lui.

Abandonné, au milieu de nulle part, avec, pour seule compagnie, les corps des hommes qu'il avait menés au combat, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Pas une minute il n'avait hésité à se lancer à l'assaut d'un ennemi invincible, dans une échauffourée intenable…

En brave petit soldat, il était monté en première ligne, prêt à donner sa vie pour lui faire gagner quelques minutes de plus…

Et, le pire, c'est qu'il ne regrettait rien, pas une minute, pas une seconde de ces six derniers mois.

Il s'était assis, à même le sol, là où le vaisseau aurait du être, dans la grande salle de contrôle qui continuait de biper comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Il était tombé, tombé sous le feu des Daleks !

Etait-il mort ? Oui, bien sûr ! Il devait être mort, le Docteur ne l'aurait pas abandonné, sinon !

Il n'était qu'un bête fantôme et puis voilà !

Mais alors, pourquoi pouvait-il goûter le sel de ses larmes ?

Est-ce que les fantômes pleuraient ? Est-ce que leurs gorges se serraient à en faire mal ?

Jack avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, sanglotant comme lorsqu'il était enfant…

Il était resté là, sans boire ni manger, à attendre la mort…

Mais, elle n'était pas venue… Elle, non plus ne voulait pas de lui !

Alors, il avait ravalé ses larmes et avait pris son courage à deux mains, en bon petit soldat, en chien fidèle, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait que son maître aurait attendu de lui :

D'abord, il avait soigneusement récupéré les corps et les avait incinérés, après quoi, il s'était lavé et changé.

Il s'était trouvé à manger : il ne mourrait pas de faim, même s'il vivait trois siècles !

Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre ici, il était bien en aval de son temps, donc, il devrait pouvoir trouver dans cette base immense de quoi réparer son manipulateur de vortex, même si pour ça, il devait la désosser ! Même s'il devait y passer le reste de sa vie, de toute façon, il n'avait rien de plus constructif à faire !

Il le réparerait puis il irait les retrouver ; Cardiff, XXIème siècle ! Et le tour serait joué…

Fin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : **Toi et moi, ou le cœur brisé de Rose**  
Thème : **04**- **Toi et moi

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Béta** : Black59**  
Couple :** Jack/Rose

**Autres perso** : Les docteurs Nine et Ten, **  
Fandom : **Docteur Who**  
Rating : **PG**  
Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres.

**Note de l'auteur :** Petite vignette sans queue ni tête écrite pour le chalenge du site lj 30 Baisers qui se déroule en 2005 à Cardiff, pendant les événements de Boomtown, se trouve donc sur place non seulement l'équipage du Tardis, mais aussi, le directeur de Torchwood 3 : .com/30_baisers/

«Suis pas sûr de comprendre le concept…?! » Avait fait Jack avec un air dubitatif en regardant le cœur brisé.

Lui et Rose était partis faire du shopping dans les boutiques de Cardiff, Terre, 2005, rien de plus banal, le Tardis faisait le plein sur la faille spatiotemporelle traversant la ville.

« Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu lui donnes une moitié et tu gardes l'autre, tu vois : toi et moi » Avait-elle essayé d'expliquer à un capitaine qui, pour certaines choses, pouvait parfois être particulièrement obtus.

Rose s'était arrêtée devant la vitrine de la petite bijouterie parce qu'elle avait perdu une de ses boucles d'oreilles lors de l'une de leur folles aventures avec le Docteur.

Le capitaine était tombé en arrêt devant ces petites médailles en formes de cœurs cassés, marquées toi sur un morceau et moi sur l'autre, il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui coinçait pour le voyageur temporel du 51ème siècle.

« Et, ça fait quoi ? » avait-il demandé.

Le vendeur le regardait avec un drôle d'air, il semblait vraiment très embarrassé, limite inquiet.

« Ça fait rien, c'est juste un gage d'amour, une façon de dire je t'aime… ! » Avait fait Rose en ramassant sa monnaie.

« Oh, c'est ça ! » Avait-il dit en regardant le vendeur.

Ce type devait manifestement le prendre pour un débile, il avait limite peur, pourtant c'était Rose qui avait choisi ses vêtements histoire d'être sûr de passer inaperçu, bizarrement ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

« J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Avait-il fini par demander à Rose en sortant de la boutique.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sais pas, j'ai l'habitude que l'on se retourne sur moi, mais pas comme ça… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ben, j'ai l'impression que je leur fait limite peur ! » Avait-il confié.

« Tu te fais des idées ! » avait-elle dit en l'entraînant dans une autre boutique.

Jack regardait partout, pour lui le XXIème siècle était vraiment un lieu exotique, Rose était chez elle ici, pas à Cardiff, mais à défaut c'était son temps, son époque.

Ces gens étaient humains comme lui et en revanche, ils étaient si différents, mais pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme ça, surtout les vieux, même ce drôle de type, la haut sur ce toit ? Non, il ne rêvait pas le type regardait dans sa direction…

« Jack, tu viens ? »

« Euh, oui ! J'arrive ! »

« Faut que j'aille chez le coiffeur, ça risque d'être un peu long… » Avait rappelé Rose.

Elle avait pris un rendez–vous dès leur arrivée, ça semblait très important pour elle, et ça aussi c'était un truc que Jack ne comprenait pas, ses cheveux étaient très bien comme ça !

« Ok, pas de problème, je vais shopper, tout seul » Avait-il dit.

Jack avait traîné sans but précis, s'arrêtant devant une vitrine puis une autre, attiré par tout et rien, il y avait des trucs qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à identifier. Il avait pourtant passé presque un mois en 1941, ça ne faisait que plus ou moins 50 ans après tout ! Ok, il y avait fait quelques bourdes, et même de très grosses…

Ses pas l'avait amené devant une bijouterie, ce n'était pas la même, il ne serait pas retourné là-bas, à cause du vendeur et sa façon de le regarder.

« Il y en a qui on de la chance ! » Avait fait la vendeuse.

« Vraiment ? » Avait répondu Jack qui ne voyait pas où résidait la chance dans le fait qu'il regarde des bijoux.

« Oh, petit canaillou ! Quelle est la belle qui a ravie le cœur de notre beau capitaine ? » Avait-elle fait le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« Ça vous va bien ! Ça vous rajeuni ! »

« Vraiment ? » Avait-il fait se regardant dans le miroir.

C'est vrai que ça lui allait pas mal ce pantalon de peau, et ce blouson, mais bon, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça le rajeunissait.

« Euh, je… j'aurais voulu… » Avait-il commencé en indiquant les cœurs brisés.

« Oh, si c'est-y pas mignon ?! Vous savez, je peux vous les graver tout de suite si vous le voulez ! » Avait-elle dit et devant l'air ahuri du capitaine elle avait ajouté :

« J'ai la machine, bon évidement, les basiques, un nom, une date… »

« Oh, oui ! » Avait fait le capitaine soulagé que la femme lui souffle la marche à suivre.

La femme avait pris un crayon et attendait :

« Jack, je suppose ? » Avait-elle suggéré.

« Euh, oui ! » Comment cette femme connaissait-elle son nom ? Ou du moins ce nom ? Bon, ok ! C'était un nom courant, mais quand même ! peut-être lui avait-il suggéré involontairement ?

« Et ? »

« ??? »

« La jeune fille ? Si c'est une jeune fille, évidement, bon l'élu de votre cœur, quelqu'en soit le sexe, j'ai pas d'à priori vous savez ! »

« Rose, son nom est Rose Tyler »

« En principe on met juste le prénom, une date si vous voulez, mais je vous déconseille le nom de famille, non, c'est pas une bonne idée, ça ne se fait pas ! » Avait lâché la vendeuse en vrac.

Cette femme était une vrai mine d'information, et Jack lui en était très reconnaissant, elle lui simplifiait réellement la tâche.

« Si vous le dites ! Une date ? » Avait-il dit espérant une autre tirade qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oui, une date ! Une date importante, votre première rencontre par exemple, bref une date qui représente quelque chose pour vous deux ! »

« 1941 ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Londres, 1941 »

« ??? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Sur une face le nom, et sur l'autre : Londres 1941 ! » Avait dit le capitaine.

« Oh, euh, oui bien sûr capitaine, tout de suite… ! » Avait dit la femme, bizarrement, elle semblait presque déçue.

Jack était reparti avec ses deux médailles fraîchement gravées, il avait dépensé tout l'argent que le Docteur lui avait confié, mais il était content de son achat. Maintenant, il devait retrouver Rose.

Evidement, il ne vit pas l'homme au grand manteau bleu qui était rentré dans la boutique moins de 5 minutes, après qu'il en soit sorti, sinon, il aurait probablement reconnu, à sa silhouette, l'homme qui le surveillait un peu plus tôt du haut de son toit.

Le capitaine Jack Harkness, directeur de Torchwood depuis bientôt 5 ans avait guetté l'arrivée du Tardis, il avait pris soin d'organiser un lockdown intempestif qui retenait prisonnier sa petite équipe dans leur base secrète, située juste en dessous de l'aire d'atterrissage du vaisseau du Docteur.

Et depuis leur arrivé en ville, il suivait le jeune couple insouciant dans leur périple, récupérant les vidéo surveillances et effaçant la mémoire de ceux qui pourrait avoir reconnu dans le jeune homme amoureux : l'homme au manteau, le capitaine qui hantait cette ville de sa présence depuis plus d'un siècle.

Son cadeau ne reçu pas l'accueil escompté, Rose était restée atterrée, elle en avait pris le Docteur à témoin.

« Expliquez lui, vous Docteur, parce que moi, je renonce » Avait-elle fait en repoussant le présent.

« Que je lui explique quoi ? » avait demandé le Docteur, Jack était peut-être une catastrophe ambulante, mais il avait un cœur et il le donnait généreusement, très généreusement…

« Que l'amour ce n'est pas ça ! C'est de la gloutonnerie» Avait-elle dit.

« Alors c'est quoi l'amour ? Pour toi ?» Avait demandé Jack, qui ne comprenait plus parce que depuis très longtemps il n'avait rien éprouvé d'aussi fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour Rose, le Docteur et le Tardis.

« Quand on aime quelqu'un, il n'y a plus que lui au monde ! Et puis je ne t'aime pas, pas comme ça ! »

Jack avait regardé vers le Docteur avec un air désespéré, parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème.

« Je t'adore, Jack ! Tu es un cœur, mais, tu n'es pas le genre de type avec qui on construit un avenir »

« Oh, mais ce n'était pas mon propos, pas du tout ! » s'était exclamé le capitaine soulagé et qui commençait enfin à comprendre où se situait le quiproquo.

« Tu avais parlé de sentiment, pas de fonder une famille… ! » Avait-il expliqué.

Le Docteur commençait à se bidonner gentiment dans son coin.

Etrangement, Rose s'était presque sentie vexée par la réaction de son ami, mais en même temps elle était soulagée que Jack ne soit pas en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour alors qu'elle avait demandé à Mickey de les rejoindre et qu'il ne tarderait plus à arriver.

« C'est un gage d'amour, pour deux personnes qui s'engagent l'une envers l'autre Jack » avait elle dit en prenant son visage à deux mains pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ok, suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur… » Avait-il dit.

Ce qui lui valu un autre baiser un peu moins chaste celui-ci sous le regard beaucoup moins amusé du Docteur.

Jack avait cependant gardé la chaîne autour de son coup parce que, pour lui, l'amour c'était quelque chose d'inconditionnel et qui n'avait rien avoir avec la reproduction ou le sexe. Dans le monde d'où il venait, on pouvait fort bien s'aimer sans être sexuellement compatible. Il aurait été ridicule de ne pas aller s'amuser ailleurs et de se priver et de priver l'être aimé d'en faire autant. Pour lui, le sexe n'était qu'un jeu et n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'amour, même s'ils n'étaient pas incompatibles.

C'est seulement après la disparition de Jack que les pas de Rose l'avaient ramenée dans ce qui avait été sa chambre à bord du Tardis. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire au nouveau Docteur, il était monté sur pile celui-là et puis beau gosse et plus jeune, mais ce n'était plus son Docteur.

La petite chaîne avec le cœur brisé gravé à son nom était sur la table de nuit, elle l'avait ramassée…

Son ami lui manquait, le vaisseau semblait vide sans lui, il n'était pourtant resté avec eux que 6 mois.

« Il était sincère, tu sais… » Avait dit le nouveau Docteur, il était arrivé les mains dans les poches se dandinant d'une patte sur l'autre comme s'il ne savait pas s'il voulait avancer ou reculer.

« Pardon ? » Avait-elle fait en levant le nez vers lui.

« Jack, son affection était sincère… » Avait-il dit en lui prenant la chaîne des mains pour la passer autour de son cou.

« Et ceci était un témoignage de l'affection qu'il te portait »

Rose avait regardé le petit cœur sur lequel était gravé Jack d'un coté et de l'autre Londres 1941.

« Oui, je vais le porter, il est joli, et c'était un joli cadeau, vous croyez que je l'ai blessé ? » avait-elle demandé.

« Ouah, c'est Jack ! » Avait-il fait avec une grosse grimace.

Rose n'était pas vraiment sûre d'arriver à se faire à ce nouveau Docteur.

A Cardiff, l'immortel capitaine Jack Harkness, directeur de Torchwood avait regardé le Tardis s'évanouir dans le vortex. Pour le jeune homme qu'il emportait le compte à rebours avait commencé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier pour le peu de temps qui lui restait encore à passer avec ceux qu'il aimait. Dans sa poche sa main avait rencontré le cœur brisé de Rose qui s'y trouvait, il était désormais trop vieux et trop fragile pour qu'il puisse encore le porter.

Fin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre: **Jack à poil

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59**  
Jour/Thème: **09/02/10** – Fourrure  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: ** Nine, Jack et Rose  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings éventuels: **Faites attention à ce que vous mangez! Lisez toujours bien la composition !

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: Petite vignette écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

« Tu as des puces ? » Avait demandé Rose.

Ça faisait déjà un petit moment que Jack se grattait, ça avait commencé par un bras, puis l'autre, les cuisses et maintenant c'était le dos.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais ça chatouille de partout » Avait-il répondu.

« Ça chatouille, ou ça gratouille ? » Avait fait le Docteur intrigué.

« Ben, un peu les deux, en tous cas c'est énervant » Avait fait l'intéressé qui ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner sa lecture pour autant.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une bonne douche » Avait suggéré Rose en lui prenant son livre des mains :

« Avant de t'arracher la peau ! »

« Oui, t'as raison, je vais faire ça ! Tu viens me gratter le dos ? »

« Pas de risque gros pervers, et puis imagine que tu sois contagieux ? » Avait-elle opposé en riant.

« Belle excuse ! » Avait-il ronchonné en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

« 'Soir Doc ! » Avait-il lancé au passage.

« Bonne nuit, Jack » Avait répondu le Docteur avec un air dubitatif.

« Rose, est-ce que par hasard vous n'auriez pas mangé de ces petits gâteaux que je t'avais déconseillée sur Catran ? »

« Euh, moi pas, mais Jack a dit que c'était des trucs très recherchés là d'où il vient, et qu'il n'y avait aucune contre-indications pour les humains ! » Avait fait Rose avec un air embarrassé de petite fille.

« Toi, tu n'en as pas mangé ? » S'était-il assuré.

« Non, il a beau dire, moi je les trouvais pas très sympathiques ! »

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ! » Avait dit le Docteur se fendant d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

« Ce n'est pas grave, quand même ? » Avait demandé Rose.

« Oh, non, juste une sorte de réaction allergique sans gravité mais assez surprenante ! » Avait dit le Docteur se replongeant facétieusement dans son propre livre.

Toute la nuit, Jack s'était tortillé comme un beau diable dans son lit, puis à bout de force avait fini par s'endormir.

Il s'était réveillé en nage, il devait tenir une fièvre de cheval, les démangeaisons s'étaient cependant calmées, c'était toujours ça !

Aller prendre une bonne douche puis appeler le Docteur, il avait du choper quelque chose, et mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque de le refiler à Rose.

Il était parti à tâtons, vers la salle d'eau, la lumière montant progressivement pour ne pas agresser ses yeux fatigués par la fièvre, mais arrivé devant le grand miroir, Jack avait ouvert de grand yeux ronds face au grand Yeti bleu cendré qui le regardait bouche bée !

Il n'était plus qu'une énorme boule de poils !

« Doooc ! » Avait-il appelé mentalement, espérant que le Tardis transmettrait au destinataire.

Le Docteur était arrivé flanqué de Rose, et ils avaient trouvé Jack vêtu de sa seule fourrure et d'un regard penaud.

« Oh ! » Avait fait Rose, et ce n'était pas là, le résultat d'un accès de pudibonderie, Rose commençait à avoir l'habitude de voir Jack à poil à tout propos. Mais là, franchement, il faisait fort !

« Joli pelage ! Ça ferait un joli manteau !» avait fait le Docteur.

« C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Réaction allergique aux graines survina ! »

« Aux quoi ? Jamais entendu parler ! » Avait fait Jack.

Il était joliment couvert d'une superbe toison qui aurait fait envie à un renard argenté, le poil à peine plus court sur le visage et sur le bas du ventre, se réduisait à un fin velours sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie lui donnant une très jolie couleur bleutée assortie au bleu de ses yeux.

« Des graines de surviva dans les caducs que tu as mangés ! » Avait expliqué le Docteur.

« Et depuis quand y a ça, dans les caducs ? »

« La question serait plutôt à partir de quand les Catranecques ont cessé de mettre des graines de surviva dans les caducs » Avait expliqué le Docteur avec un air goguenard.

Ils avaient été sur Catran bien avant que les humains commencent à fréquenter cette région de l'espace, avec leur arrivée, au 37ème siècle, les Catranecques avaient modifié leur recette pour pouvoir vendre leur fantastique pâtisserie à tous ces nouveaux colons et pas seulement à ceux partant pour Fortanogue-la-neigeuse.

Evidement, à l'époque de Jack les effets secondaires de la recette de départ étaient depuis longtemps oubliés.

« La gourmandise est un vilain défaut » Avait conclu le Docteur moqueur.

« Et, ça t'apprendra à l'écouter ! » Avait conclu Rose sur un ton de reproche qui s'adressait autant au Docteur qu'à Jack.

Il ne lui avait pas échappée que le Docteur l'avait mise en garde, elle, mais sans lui expliquer pour quoi, et en revanche n'avait pas prévenu Jack qui n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'une pâtisserie qui lui rappelait son enfance.

Ça n'avait pas échappé non plus au capitaine qui avait décidé de se venger à sa manière, en déambulant à poil dans le vaisseau, prétextant qu'il avait déjà assez chaud comme ça !

« Et, si tu te rasais ? » Avait proposé Rose.

« Ça repousserait plus dru ! » Avait quand même prévenu le Docteur

« Il faudrait l'épiler, pour bien faire » Avait-il ajouté avec un sourire sadique.

« Ça y a pas de risque ! De toute façon, moi, je suis très bien comme ça !» Avait répondu Jack que la situation commençait à amuser : Rose semblait trouver sa nouvelle fourrure irrésistible et ne ratait aucune occasion d'y mettre la main, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement le Docteur.

« Il va quand même pas rester comme ça ? » S'était-elle inquiétée.

« C'est l'affaire de quelques jours ! » Avait dit le Docteur.

Le Docteur était redescendu du pont pour être surpris pas la température étonnamment basse du salon :

« Jack, je sais que tu as toujours trop chaud, mais Rose va finir par attraper froid ! » Avait-il lancé à Jack qui était allongé à plat ventre dans le sofa toujours plongé dans un livre.

« Vous en faites pas Doc ! » avait-elle répondu coincée entre Jack et le dossier.

« Je suis bien au chaud et il est tout doux ! » Avait-elle dit avec un air taquin.

Jack la recouvrait presque entièrement et il était complètement nu sous ce pelage !

« Bon, je crois que je dois avoir un antidote quelque part » Avait-il dit en tournant les talons en direction du labo.

« Je crois que tu avais raison » avait fait Rose en grattant machinalement la nuque de Jack.

« Yep, semblerait, quand je te dis qu'il est jaloux, tout seigneur du temps qu'il est ! » Avait répondu Jack en se frottant délicieusement contre la jeune fille.

« Arrête ça ! » Avait-elle fait en le poussant du sofa, il l'avait entraînée dans sa chute et ils avaient roulé ensemble sur le tapis.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas faire un câlin avec ton gros nounours pendant qu'il est encore temps ? » avait proposé Jack.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! »

« Tu peux parler ! » Lui avait-il répondu.

Lorsque le Docteur était revenu, la température était redevenue normale, mais ses deux compagnons avaient disparu.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien qui les arrêtait ces deux là !

Lorsqu'il avait interrogé le Tardis, elle lui avait dit que Jack avait attrapé une puce et que Rose lui donnait un coup de main pour l'attraper ! bien sûr !!! Si même son vaisseau s'y mettait !


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre: J**ack, arrête ça tout de suite !**  
Auteur: **Takisys**  
Jour/Thème: **17/11/09** –** fais pas ça non plus !**  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Jack, Rose et le Docteur(Nine)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings éventuels: **attention simple libertinage**  
Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD**  
Note de l'auteur **: fait pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

* * *

Dans l'immense salon du Tardis, les trois amis se délassaient après leur dernière aventure : le Docteur s'était installé dans son fauteuil préféré avec un bon bouquin et une tasse de thé, tandis que Rose sur la banquette la plus proche se faisait les ongles des pieds et des mains avec le vernis que Jack lui avait offert, celui-ci avait entamé une partie d'échecs contre le Tardis.

"Jack, arrête ça tout de suite !" Avait dit le docteur sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

"Mais, j'ai rien fait !" protesta l'intéressé surpris.

"Non, bien sûr ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas" fit le Docteur.

"???" Jack avait levé des yeux interrogateurs vers Rose.

"Crois le ou pas, il a des yeux derrière la tête...!" dit-elle retournant à sa manucure.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?" protesta Jack avec un air de cocker.

"Rien, bien sûr ! C'est juste que tu as le don d'attirer les catastrophes !" rétorqua Rose sans même lever le nez.

"M'enfin, je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait..." fit Jack avec un air faussement boudeur et retournant à sa partie.

"Ah, oui et là, tu vas encore dire que ce n'est pas toi ?" Gronda le seigneur du temps qui cette fois-ci avait levé le nez de son livre.

"Mais à la fin qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ?" fit Jack plaidant l'innocence.

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas !" le sermonna le Docteur.

"Rose, éclaire-moi parce que j'y perds mon latin !" dit alors jack prenant Rose à témoin.

Celle-ci commençait réellement à se demander où pouvait bien être le problème ? Pour une fois que Jack se tenait tranquille…

"Je crois qu'il est jaloux..." Fini-telle par dire avec une moue ingénue.

"Jaloux ? Pourquoi ?" Là, Jack tombait vraiment des nues.

"Je suis pas sûre, mais je crois que c'est à propos du Tardis"

"???" Jack était maintenant clairement consterné.

"Hier, il a dit que tu la fais ronronner... moi personnellement je ne l'ai jamais entendu ronronner" Expliqua-t-elle.

"Ça c'est parce que tu n'es pas télépathe..." lui répondit Jack en fixant le seigneur du temps d'un air amusé.

"Oh, évidement, je ne suis qu'une bête petite primate" Lança-t-elle faussement agacée.

"Une très jolie petite primate, et très futée..." la consola-t-il.

"Jack! Ne fais pas ça non plus !"

"Quoi encore ?"

"Ooh ! Tu le sais très bien ! Quand ce n'est pas l'une c'est l'autre !"

"Mais ma parole, c'est vrais qu'il est jaloux ! Vous savez que c'est quand vous voulez Doc !" fit Jack hilare, feignant de se méprendre sur l'objet de la _jalousie_ de son ami.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre: J**ack fait la cuisine

**Auteur: **Takisys**  
Jour/Thème: **17/11/09** –** sucette**  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Jack, Rose et le Docteur  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings éventuels: **du pur libertinage façon capitaine Jack**  
Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. …………**  
**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? »

« Aucune idée. » Avait répondu le Docteur sans interrompre sa réparation.

« Vous savez qu'il a déjà bousillé deux casseroles ? »

« Vraiment ? » Avait-il répondu distraitement.

« Doc, je vous parle ! C'est moi ! Rose… ? »

« Mais oui, je t'écoute… » Dit-il relevant la tête et regardant la jeune fille avec un air d'oiseau tombé du nid :

« Où est le problème Rose ? Je crois que je peux faire avec deux casseroles en moins, et la cuisine est certainement l'endroit où il est le moins susceptible de faire des bêtises… ? Non ? »

Rose avait regardé le Docteur avec un air dubitatif attendant que celui-ci prenne le temps de réfléchir….

Après tout, elle et Jack étaient peut-être des primates, mais elle, elle avait une certaine idée de l'ampleur des catastrophes que quelqu'un d'aussi doué que Jack pouvait réaliser dans une cuisine….

Pour elle, les deux casseroles, en tant que telles, ne représentaient que le prélude annonciateur d'un cataclysme avenir….

Le Docteur secoua la tête et retourna à l'objet de son occupation :

« Nan ! » Dit-il en secouant la tête et ajouta :

« Il a dit qu'il voulait nous préparé une vieille recette de son enfance, ça devrait aller… »

« Docteur ! On parle de Jack ? »

Le Docteur poussa un gros soupir :

« Oui, tu as probablement raison, c'est un cas vraiment désespéré… Allons jeter un œil»

Il gratifia Rose d'un large sourire, et l'invita à prendre sa main et tout deux se mirent en route pour rejoindre les cuisines.

Là, ils trouvèrent Jack en train de se démener comme un fou, plantant des petits bâtonnets dans une étrange pate qu'il étirait en de grands fils avant d'enrouler le tout.

« Ah ! Vous tombez bien ! Aidez-moi ! Ça refroidit trop vite ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est répugnant ! » Fit Rose.

Jack s'arrêta net, manifestement vexé.

« En tout cas, ça sent très bon ! Sucres, cannelle, vanille, miel, citronnelle…oh et du sik évidement ! »

Fit le Docteur, tout en prennent un bâtonnet pour aider Jack.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça sent bon, mais franchement ? C'est pas engageant… ! » Fit Rose se joignant malgré tout à la tâche.

« Évidement ! Ça, c'est parce que je n'ai utilisé que des produits naturels, pas de colorants, ni d'aromes artificiels dans mes sucettes ! »

Rose regarda perplexe le petit bâton quelle tenait entre ses doigts :

« Tu nous a fait des sucettes ? »

« Il nous a fait des sucettes ! Et eh ché rud'ment bon » Ajouta le Docteur.

Incrédule, Rose regarda le Docteur un moment, puis porta la sucette encore tiède à sa bouche : c'était un délice.

« Ouah ! rud'ment bon, je confirme »

Le visage de Jack s'illumina, il la dévorait littéralement des yeux, puis il se retourna vers le Docteur avec le même sourire gourmant.

« Et, ça valait vraiment le coup ! » fit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Rose fronça les sourcils réalisant le pourquoi du comment, tandis que le seigneur du temps savourait sa sucette innocemment, tout en s'activant sur ce qui pouvait être encore sauvé au coté d'un Jack aux anges.

Elle se demanda, si elle devait prévenir le Docteur que les sucettes de Jack n'étaient pas aussi innocentes qu'elles en avaient l'air, et puis se ravisa et se mit à jouer avec sa sucette au grand plaisir du cuisinier intergalactique…

Après tout, il les accuserait encore d'être de bêtes primates ne pensant qu'à ça ! Et puis c'était drôle et tellement bon !


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre: **Juste pour les beaux yeux de Rose**  
Auteur: **Takysis**  
Jour/Thème: **30/11/09** –** Gâteau**  
Fandom: **Doctor Who**  
Personnage/Couple: **Jack, Rose et le Docteur  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings éventuels: **vraiment aucun, sauf peut-être pour les cuisines trop émotive !**  
Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur **: fait pour le challenge lj 31 jours : .com/31_jours/

* * *

Jack avait investi la place de bonne heure, faisant l'inventaire de ce dont il disposait, de ce qu'il aurait besoin et mettant de coté ce qui pourrait éventuellement servir, bref quand le Docteur l'avait enfin rejoint, il avait déjà déballé la moitié de la cuisine…

« Ouah ! Tu vas où, comme ça ? » S'était-il exclamé.

« Je ne trouve pas de bougies ! On ne peut pas faire de gâteau d'anniversaire sans bougies, pas au vingt et unième siècle ! »

« Je ne crois pas que Rose nous en tienne rigueur, tu sais… et puis nous ne sommes actuellement pas au vingt et unième siècle… d'ailleurs, à se propos… »

Jack avait interrompu un instant sa recherche frénétique, avait soupesé le pour et le contre et avait replongé dans ses placards, ou du moins ceux des cuisines du Tardis :

« Non, pas moyen ! C'est une sorte de rituel : il faut souffler toutes les bougies, elle l'a bien expliqué l'autre jour, c'est important, il nous faut des bougies ! »

« Et combien t'en faut-il ? » Avait demandé le Docteur qui avait enfin compris que lorsqu'il s'agissait de satisfaire les caprices de Rose, Jack le battait à plate couture !

« 19, Une par an, c'est comme ça que ça marche ! »

« Et pour le gâteau ? »

« Quoi, le gâteau ? »

« Tes bougies, c'est bien pour les mettre sur un gâteau, non ? »

« Oui, évidement ! »

« Donc, la question était : pour le gâteau, est-ce que tu as ce qu'il te faut ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

« Que je sache, je vous ai pas encore empoisonné, non ? »

« ??? »

« Oui, Doc : pour le gâteau lui-même, je maîtrise ! »

« Bon, on fait comme ça : tu t'occupes du gâteau, je m'occupe des bougies ! »

Et là-dessus, le Docteur avait planté Jack au milieu des casseroles.

Non seulement, Jack ne les avait jamais empoisonnés, mais il était particulièrement doué pour la cuisine. La cuisine elle-même, ainsi que ses ustensiles avaient quelque fois du mal à s'en remettre, mais bon c'était un moindre mal…

Le gâteau qu'il ferrait pour l'anniversaire de Rose serait certainement exceptionnel. Il lui fallait donc trouver des bougies qui soient à la hauteur…

D'autan que depuis que Jack s'était joint à eux… non pas qu'il se soit senti en concurrence… non ! Il était un seigneur du temps et Jack était un garçon, certes, de bonne volonté… mais bref, il n'était qu'humain… oui, mais lui et Rose s'entendaient comme larrons en foire…

Le Docteur appela Jack au travers de l'intercom :

« Et il va faire quoi comme grosseur, ton gâteau ? »

« Pardon ? » Avait répondu Jack qui s'appliquait à mélanger les différents ingrédients selon la technique bien particulière que sa grand-mère lui avait enseigné, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit garçon.

« J'ai besoin de connaître les dimensions et la forme de l'aire d'atterrissage dont je vais disposer, capitaine… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »

« Oh ! 30cm de diamètre, Doc ! »

« Ça va faire des jolies parts, ça »

« Oui, mais avec trois morfales à bords, il ne fera pas un pli » Avait répondu Jack avec bonne humeur avant d'ajouter inquiet :

« Dites Doc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire atterrir sur mon gâteau ? »

« Des lucioles de med, qu'en penses-tu ? Ça se souffle comme des bougies et c'est autrement plus magique !»

Les lucioles en question transformeraient son gâteau en un véritable feu d'artifice de millier de petites fleurs et de papillons multicolores : magique était bien le mot.

« Je dirais seulement que rien n'ai trop beau pour Rose Doc ! » lui répondit-il hilare « Et que vous êtes jaloux ! Quoique vous en disiez ! »

Fin. (Et non, aucune suite n'est prévue : c'est juste une vignette sans queue ni tête)


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre: **Espace détente

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta **: Black59

**Thème/jour : **16/03/10** – **Salle de Bain –**  
Rating: **PG-13** – innocent batifolage.  
Fandom:** Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Rose Tyler, Capitaine Jack Harkness, Le Docteur (Nine)

**Warnings éventuels**: Le Docteur a toujours beaucoup de mal à maintenir sa ligne de conduite face à deux ouistitis comme Jack et Rose.

**Disclaimer: **évidement, comme toujours ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD

**Note de l'auteur : **_vignette_ écrite pour le challenge pour : .com/31_jours/

La salle de bain du Tardis était plutôt dévolue plus à la détente qu'à l'hygiène, chaque chambre étant équipée de tout le confort nécessaire…

La grande salle de bain était, elle, un lieu de relaxation pour le Docteur et de plaisir pour ses deux envahissants passagers. Evidement, ça ne faisait pas toujours bon ménage…

Tant qu'il n'y avait eu que Rose, même si la jeune fille n'était pas timorée et qu'elle pouvait même se montrer très entreprenante, ça restait du domaine du gérable…

Mais depuis que Jack avait fait sien son vaisseau, le Docteur avait du mal à retrouver ses repères, et en arrivait à se surprendre en flagrant délit de réaction primaire, style marquage du territoire…

D'un côté, les moments de détente devenaient de plus en plus nécessaires, et de l'autre, de plus en plus aléatoires et éphémères…

Résister à Rose demandait une volonté de fer, la jeune fille avait tout pour séduire, même un Seigneur du Temps, elle lui tourneboulait la tête et les sens…

Jack, rappelons le, était une calamité ambulante : non seulement il n'était pas dénué de charme, loin sans faut, mais il était autrement plus direct dans ses approches, frisant souvent le manque total de subtilité. De plus il était joueur, d'une heureuse nature et semblait ne jamais vouloir se décourager…

Pour couronner le tout, il avait une très mauvaise influence sur Rose, mais alors très très mauvaise…

Ainsi, avant Jack, Rose n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de venir lui tenir innocemment compagnie dans la vaste baignoire, tandis que maintenant, elle n'hésitait plus à se dévêtir langoureusement sous ses yeux pour venir le rejoindre, prétextant quelques courbatures ou dieu sait quoi…

Bon Rose, il pouvait encore gérer, toute seule elle minaudait, jouant avec l'eau, avec les jets, mais généralement ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'un petit pied tendre et rose lui chatouillant l'extérieur de la cuisse, une main beaucoup trop douce s'égarant sur sa cheville… Il avait la cheville très susceptible, mais possédait un très grand contrôle sur ses réactions charnelles…

Bref, la jeune fille restait ignorante du supplice auquel elle le soumettait…

Jack, Jack étant … Jack…

Lui débarquait en fanfare, nu comme un ver, sa fière virilité le précédant comme un étendard…

« Ah ! Vous êtes là tous les deux ! » Osait-il s'étonner.

« Reste de la place ? »

Et sans attendre une réponse ou qu'on lui face de la place, ça serait trop simple… Il s'installait aux cotés de Rose, face au Docteur qui se trouvait ainsi pris en sandwich entre ces deux démons tentateurs…

Évidement, il aurait pu déclarer forfait, s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes et leur abandonner une baignoire dans laquelle il n'avait plus aucune chance de se relaxer de toute façon…

Mais, une sorte d'orgueil ridicule le forçait à relever tous défis lancés par Jack surtout en présence de Rose…

Finalement, il n'y avait pas que sur Rose que ce diable de capitaine avait une très mauvaise influence…

Il ne voyait pas ce que Rose pouvait lui trouver, à part le fait qu'il était toujours prêt pour la bagatelle, avait une sourire ravageur et un pied qui venait de se faufiler, allez donc savoir comment, très haut entre ses cuisses… :

« Jack, je pense que tu as dû égarer quelque chose… »

« Oh, excusez-moi, Doc ! »

Évidement en retirant le pied fureteur, Jack en avait profité pour explorer un peu plus son intimité, et avec grand art avait trouvé le moyen de glisser de manière à venir frotter son membre érigé contre la plante de son pied.

« Oups et re- oups » avait-il feint de s'excuser.

Cette démonstration de virtuosité dans l'art de l'incruste avait déclenché la bonne humeur de Rose. Allez donc comprendre quelque chose aux femmes, humaines qui plus est… !

Il n'était évidement plus question de relaxation dans cette baignoire, est-ce que vous croyez qu'on peut se détendre avec à ses pieds d'un côté l'Etna et de l'autre le Vésuve ?

Il était un Seigneur du Temps pas un saint avec vocation de martyr…

Et après tout, il n'y avait aucune honte à s'avouer vaincu face à un ennemi qui, non seulement, faisait fi de toutes les conventions imaginables, mais en plus profitait de la supériorité numérique…

« Bon, ben je crois que je vais finir mon bouquin sous ma douche… » Avait dit le Docteur leur abandonnant la baignoire et la salle de bain pour un lieu plus calme.


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : Drôles d'amis sortis de nulle part.

Personnages : Rose, John Smith (10.5) et un Jack alternatif. Cette fic se passe dans le monde dePete.

Rating : PG

Note de l'auteur : écrit pour le challenge Schmoop Bingo le _prompt_ étant _Amitié_. Rose et son Docteur humain vivent gentiment leur vie, mais un jour, Rose ramène à la maison la pièce manquante. Cette petit fic comportera au moins trois séquelles. Voir plus si ça vous plait.

Béta :**black59**

…

Rose faisait chauffer de l'eau pour faire un thé pour l'homme qui était en train de prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain. Cet homme n'était pas John. Ce n'était qu'un chien errant qu'elle avait ramassé dans la rue.

C'était une de ces soirées froides de décembre où la pluie traverse le meilleur des vêtements et l'homme grelotait de froid sous un abri bus. Il avait l'air perdu et misérable, mais plus que tout l'homme sentait l'écurie, en fait il ressemblait à un vieil ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé John déboulant tout affolé.

Elle l'avait prévenu, lui avait dit de rentrer de bonne heure même si elle savait pertinemment que le projet sur lequel lui et Pete travaillaient était de la plus haute importance. Ce qu'elle avait à lui montrer en avait au moins autant. Rose n'avait pas eu besoin de répondre, John avait déjà repéré l'homme installé à la table de la cuisine, en train de dorloter sa tasse de thé comme si c'était là le plus précieux des trésors.

« Jack ! » John en était resté bouche bée. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Jack, du moins pas le leur, pas l'homme qu'ils avaient connu tous les deux sous le nom de Jack Harkness. Pour commencer, celui-ci était mortel, même s'il venait incontestablement du cinquante et unième siècle, John pouvait sentir ses phéromones de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

L'homme jeta un regard gêné vers John, puis s'était retourné vers Rose pour finalement décider qu'il valait probablement mieux pour lui de continuer à siroter son thé, tandis que ces deux là réglaient leur problème. Parce que, pour le moment, lui était complètement largué.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, grelotant de froid. » Avait dit Rose.

John aurait pu arguer que ce n'était pas Jack. Mais Rose le savait déjà et puis, il n'était pas lui-même _l'original _non plus.

« Vous aussi vous allez me dire que vous me connaissez? » Avait demandé le voyageur temporel égaré, bien à l'abri derrière sa tasse de thé désormais vide.

John avait considéré un instant la situation. Si quelqu'un pouvait écouter l'histoire et y comprendre quelque chose, c'était bien cet homme. Et ça même s'il n'était pas leur Jack.

Il s'était cependant tourné vers Rose. « Te souviens-tu qui était Jack lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés la première fois ? »

« Oui. » Rose dit. « Et je me souviens aussi de ce qui l'a amené à changer. » Avait-elle ajouté. "Et toi est-ce que tu-t-en souviens? »

John avait regardé l'homme qui était toujours assis à table, et qui attendait en silence. En l'étudiant avec plus de soin, John avait noté l'incertitude, la maigreur. Même s'il ne connaissait guère Jack autrement que par le biais de la mémoire de ses précédentes versions, cet homme n'avait pas grand-chose de l'escroc charismatique qu'ils avaient croisé. Cet homme avait l'air misérable, et particulièrement vulnérable. «C'est un escroc, John» S'était quand même redit John « Qui ment comme il respire. »

« Rose a été très gentille avec moi, mais je devrais probablement y aller maintenant» Avait dit le jeune homme, en réarrangeant le peignoir de John autour de lui avant de se lever. «Mes vêtements devraient être secs maintenant ... »

«Vous êtes attendu quelque part ?" Avait demandé John. « Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en mesure de refuser un bon repas chaud. »

«J. .. Je ne demande pas la charité. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. »

Le Seigneur du Temps Humain se rendait parfaitement que l'homme luttait pour garder un semblant de dignité, mais les larmes menaçaient, quelque chose clochait vraiment. « Il n'est pas question de charité, Jack, ou quelque soit le nom que vous portez ici » Avait dit John en sortant son tournevis sonique. « Rose et moi, nous tenons à vous venir en aide. »

«Et pourquoi ça? Parce que je ressemble à quelqu'un que vous avez connu? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Une sorte de scanner? »

«C'est un tournevis sonique. » Rose a répondu. « Y a un problème ? » Avait-elle demandé au Docteur.

« est juste enceint, de deux mois. » Avait répondu John.

Cette fois, c'est Rose qui jouait les poissons hors de l'eau. « De quoi? »

« Il semblerait que notre Jack avait omis de mentionner cette petite particularité » Avait fait John, très heureux de l'effet produit par son diagnostic, d'autant que la future maman était aussi estomaqué que Rose. «Dans l'avenir, un avenir lointain, et seulement au sein de certaines colonies éloignées, les hommes seront un jour en mesure de tomber enceinte. »

«Qui diable êtes-vous?"

«Je me fais appeler John Smith, docteur John Smith. Voici Rose Tyler, l'un comme l'autre nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde. Nous venons d'un univers parallèle. "

«Alors, ce Jack était ma contrepartie? »

« Oui, et c'était notre ami. » Avait ajouté Rose.

« Mais je ne suis pas lui. »

«Non, c'est vrai, et nous le savons. » Avait admis John. « Mais vous allez avoir besoin d'aide." Avait-il ajouté en indiquant d'un geste le ventre de l'homme.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je ne sais pas quel genre de type était votre Jack - "

« C'était un agent temporel, un escroc, et le meilleur des amis. » L'avait coupé Rose. «Le père, il est où ? Je veux dire, il doit bien y avoir un père, non? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

«Vous ne savez pas? »

«Qui est le père. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je être surpris? » Avait dit John. « Viens par ici, et installe-toi confortablement. Il faut qu'on parle. Mais d'abord, quel est ton nom? Ou le nom que tu utilises, si tu préfères ? »

«Je crois que je commence à aimer ça, d'être appelé Jack » Avait-il répondu. «Si c'est d'accord avec vous, bien sûr. »

Coincé à des années lumières d'un monde qui n'existait pas encore pour eux, et n'existait plus pour lui, le très fraîchement rebaptisé Jack n'arrivait pas à croire sa chance. Pour Dieu sait quelle raison, Rose et John se souciaient de lui. Ils s'étaient montrés bienveillants et accueillants, et aussi surprenant que ça pouvait paraître, lui avaient donné envie de devenir quelqu'un de bien, de meilleur.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre :** Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

**Personnages :** Rose, John Smith (10.5) et un Jack alternatif. Cette fic se passe dans le monde de Pete.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Note de l'auteur :** écrit pour le challenge Schmoop Bingo le _prompt_ étant _Grossesse (male ou femelle)_. Rose et son Docteur humain vivent gentiment leur vie, mais un jour, Rose ramène à la maison la pièce manquante, un Jack tout à fait mortel et enceint.

**Béta **:**black59**

…..

Jack s'était réveillé lentement. Il y avait deux mains sur son ventre et aucune d'entre elles n'étaient à lui. Autant d'attention c'était bouleversant et il n'allait certes pas s'en lasser de sitôt. Rien que d'y penser il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Comme s'il avait senti le changement d'humeur de Jack, John s'était encore rapproché un peu plus, sur son côté gauche. De l'autre côté, Rose s'était blottie dans l'épaule. Il était totalement pris au piège, mais devait impérativement aller aux toilettes. Il avait bien essayé de se dégager délicatement des deux mains possessivement enlacées, afin de ramper doucement hors du lit sans réveiller ses deux partenaires, mais il avait lamentablement échoué.

John lui avait adressé un regard interrogateur.

« Le bébé joue avec ma vessie » avait-il marmonné.

John lui avait céder le passage pour qu'il puisse aller se soulager. Au moment de se laver les mains, il s'était retrouvé face à face avec le grand miroir de la salle de bains et n'avait pas reconnu l'homme qui le fixait en retour.

Il ressemblait désormais plus à une grosse limace châtrée qu'au superbe mâle du LIème siècle qu'il était supposé être. Non pas qu'il soit vraiment gros, non, il n'en était qu'au cinquième mois, et avait perdu beaucoup de poids au cours des deux premiers mois. Mais les hormones lui avaient donné des caractéristiques féminines, et absolument pas à son avantage. Il avait un côté gracile, comme si tous ses muscles avaient fondu. Même sa magnifique ligne de mâchoire était brouillonne. La seule chose encore ferme était son ventre protubérant.

« Hey, mon ange, je voudrais la place » Avait murmuré une Rose toute ensommeillée dans son dos. «Tu es magnifique », avait-elle ajouté se serrant tendrement contre lui avant d'aller aux toilettes.

Rose était enceinte aussi. Deux mois. Et elle était positivement magnifique, _elle_.

Au tout début, ça faisait maintenant trois mois, lorsqu'ils l'avaient adopté avec autant d'empressement, Jack s'était dit qu'ils n'étaient intéressés que par le bébé. Rose et John étaient ensembles depuis cinq ans, mais n'avait pas d'enfant. Il s'était avéré qu'ils n'avaient juste pas eu le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. L'arrivée de Jack avait changé ça et maintenant Rose était elle aussi enceinte.

Malgré cela, il était toujours là, dorloté comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie, pas même durant son enfance. Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se débarrasser de ce nœud d'insécurité qui lerongeait sans cesse depuis le creux de l'estomac?

« Hey, tu viens te recoucher? » Avait fait Rose, lui prenant la main pour le ramener au lit.

Il avait soupiré. Il n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer. Il était fatigué de pleurer, pleurer sans raison et à tout propos, toute la journée. Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure avec force. Comment pouvaient-ils le supporter? Finalement, il avait réussi à regagner le milieu du lit sans craquer. C'était devenu sa place, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il puisse s'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit. Au moins, il avait cessé d'être malade. Il s'était installé confortablement entre ses deux amants et avait poussé un nouveau soupir, John avait arrangé avec tendresse la couette sur eux.

...

« Alors, comment allez-vous? » Le médecin avait demandé.

« C'est vous le doc. C'est à vous de me le dire. » Avait répondu Jack.

Le docteur Owen Harper était le médecin de l'Institut qui suivait la grossesse de Jack. Jack détestait avoir à venir à l'Institut, ça lui faisait l'effet d'être une sorte de monstre.

« Toujours aussi susceptible ? »

« Je ne suis pas susceptible. Rose est susceptible » Avait répondu Jack. « Moi, je suis juste insupportablement pleurnicheur. »

« Pas d'amélioration? »

Il avait soupiré. En fait, dernièrement, il soupirait plus souvent qu'il ne pleurait.

« Si on veut » Avait-il admis à contrecœur.

«Votre taux d'hormonal se stabilise. Ça devrait s'améliorer un peu plus chaque jour maintenant » Avait dit le docteur Harper. « Avez-vous choisi un nom? »

« Tino »

Le médecin avait levé les yeux de son dossier, avec un regard interrogateur.

« C'est un nom de garçon, ça » Avait commenté le médecin « En fait, ce n'est même pas un nom, mais… »

«J'aime bien Tino. John et Rose aussi. » En réalité, Rose et John avait également essayé de lui expliquer que Tino n'était pas le meilleur choix pour une petite fille, mais probablement lassé de le voir éclater en sanglots à la moindre contrariété, ils avaient renoncé avant qu'il n'en arrive là.

«D'accord. Si on jetait un coup d'œil à notre petite Tino ? « Avait dit le médecin en le conduisant vers le scanner alien « Pas d'autres effets indésirables ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Vous voulez dire en plus de devoir me lever deux fois par nuit pour aller aux toilettes, de pleurer comme un gamin de trois ans, de ne pas pouvoir voir ma queue, qui soit dit en passant, ne me sert toujours plus qu'à pisser ? Non, rien de nouveau. »

« Vous n'avez pas mentionné les nausées», avait noté le médecin. « Est-ce que ça veut dire, que ça s'est calmé ? »

« Disons pour le moment que j'ai réussi à garder mes trois derniers petits déjeuners. »

« C'est une amélioration, non? »

« Ouais, si on veut. » Avait dit Jack, scrutant l'image sur le moniteur.

« On dirait que notre petite Tino va bien » Avait dit le médecin, mais il n'avait pas pour autant éteint le scanner. «J'ai quelqu'un qui attend à côté, je serai de retour dans cinq minutes » Avait-il dit avant de quitter la pièce, et il avait ajouté: « Je vous laisse tous les deux, prenez le temps de faire connaissance. »

Jack n'avait pas vraiment écouté. _Il allait avoir un bébé_. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours évité de regarder l'écran, ne voulant pas faire cas du petit être qui squattait le creux de son ventre. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était enceint, ça avait été un choc, les grossesses masculines étaient à haut risque, même à son époque, et probablement par un mécanisme de défense instinctif, il avait bloqué sur cette partie pourtant essentielle de l'équation. _Il allait être une maman_. Cette fois, quand les larmes étaient venues, elles n'avaient pas forcé le passage, menaçant de le submerger encore une fois. Non, elles avaient juste ruisselé gentiment sur ses joues.

Étrangement, il était heureux.


End file.
